Episode 205 (28th November 1962)
Plot Minnie joins the read-through. The playwright, Mr. Nugent-Hunt, only sends Emily three copies of the script. Minnie is confused by the play, a drawing room mystery set in 1908. The cast giggle at the high-society characters and pretentious dialogue. Lucille is captivated by Ivan's stories about Canada. Linda prefers Weatherfield as it's more homely. Her attitude annoys Ivan. Emily worries about the their lack of a producer. Ivan goes to the Rovers by himself when Linda chooses to stay at No.11 and unpack. Elsie doesn't like the Cheveskis arguing but Linda tells her not to worry. The election results come through early: Joe Armstrong - 1,642, Mellor - 1,463 and Swindley - 405. Swindley is melancholy about his defeat. The residents abandon the read-through when Ivan appears. Frank takes Christine for a drink in the public. Swindley is grateful to his supporters and agrees to produce the play. Emily is thrilled while Doreen is horrified. Christine enjoys herself with Frank. Elsie takes the day off to spend time with Linda but Linda wants to stay in. Swindley and Mr Spinks clear their things from No.5. Minnie keeps a campaign poster as a memento to put over her mantelpiece. The house isn't empty for long as Jed uses it to store his gear. Ena warns Minnie about aiding and abetting. Linda hints in the Corner Shop that they might not be returning to Canada. Lucille hears her and tells Ivan. Albert sees Susan Schofield and is pleased that she looks better. Elsie goes out with Christine. Ivan confronts Linda about Canada. She tells him that as far as she's concerned they're not going back. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder Guest cast *Mr Spinks - Stephen Hancock Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Select *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop Notes *The Rovers Select sports a set of outer doors, contradicting later episodes. *Stephen Hancock makes a pre-Ernest Bishop appearance as Mr Spinks. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) and Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The votes are counted; and the Mission Hall Players are born *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,310,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes